Mice deficient in the alpha isoform of phosphatidylinositol (4,5) 3-OH kinase undergo embryonic death at approximately 9.5 days. Embryonal stem cells lacking the beta isoform have now also been generated and the defect transmitted through the germline. We are breeding these mice to determine if there is a phenotype in mice homozygous for the deficiency.